


running marathons (just for you)

by Dayun



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hyunjin and Minho are mentioned, M/M, Pining, Seungmin and Jisung are in middle school, Shoot Me era Wonpil hit differently, Wonpil and Young K are in university, Young K is whipped, blink and you'll miss it seungjin and minsung, so are Wonpil and Seungmin, very late christmas fluff, young k and jisung are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayun/pseuds/Dayun
Summary: The ringing of the doorbell suddenly interrupts them, soon followed by a crashing sound and the door of the room next to his flying open. “I’ll get it!” Jisung’s older brother yells as he quickly runs down the stairs and Jisung barely resists the urge to roll his eyes.Just like he had predicted and dreaded, the first thing he sees when they come down the stairs is Younghyun, unusually dressed up for a Saturday evening, leaning against the doorframe as he tries to chat up Seungmin’s big brother. He sees Younghyun rather obviously flex his biceps where he has it propped up against the door in an attempt to impress. This time Jisung doesn’t resist the urge to roll his eyes.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Comments: 22
Kudos: 150





	running marathons (just for you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short and very bad orz and also a very late christmas present

There’s a small red smudge on Seungmin’s cheek that Jisung notices as the other underlines the headline of their poster with a red marker. The smudge probably comes from said marker, and he’s just about to tell Seungmin about it when the ringing of the doorbell interrupts him.

“Oh, that must be my brother!” Seungmin’s head perks up as he puts the marker away.

The words are soon followed by a crashing sound and the door of the room next to his flying open. “I’ll get it!” Jisung’s older brother yells as he quickly runs down the stairs, sounding much too enthusiastic. Jisung barely resists the urge to roll his eyes.

“I didn’t even realize it’s that late already,” Seungmin remarks while grabbing his bag before sparing a glance out the window to see that the sky is already dark. Behind him Jisung carefully puts their poster away on his desk before turning back to his friend.

“Well, at least we managed to finish the presentation today! C’mon, I don’t want to let you brother wait any longer.” And he doesn’t even want to think about what his own brother is currently trying to do.

Just like he had predicted and dreaded, the first thing he sees when they come down the stairs is Younghyun, unusually dressed up for a Saturday evening in a tight fitting black t-shirt, leaning against the doorframe as he tries to chat up Seungmin’s big brother. He sees Younghyun rather obviously flex his biceps where he has it propped up against the door in an attempt to impress. This time Jisung doesn’t resist the urge to roll his eyes.

In front of the taller Wonpil doesn’t seem to notice his brother’s flirting though as he just blinks up at the other with a polite smile. Today he is dressed in a beige button up topped with a dark blue jacket, looking handsome and soft like usual, and Younghyun has a hard time not to coo at him.

When Wonpil notices him and Seungmin though his smile widens and Jisung can already feel his friend beam next to him. Honestly, him and Younghyun could never be like this and he prefers that, thank you very much.

Younghyun side steps with a small pout so Seungmin can bounce up to his brother who greets him with a smile and a hair ruffle. In turn Jisung side-eyes his own brother who’s back to shooting heart eyes at Wonpil while the smaller asks Seungmin if he forgot anything. When the younger shakes his head, Wonpil looks up again much to Younghyun’s delight.

“We will be on our way then. Thank you for taking care of Seungmin,” Wonpil thanks them with a small bow, “And have a nice evening, Younghyun. You too, Jisung!” The two brothers wave at them before they turn around to walk to Wonpil’s car and Jisung tries not to judge as hearts keep floating out of Younghyun’s eyes as he gives a small wave back. Then his eyes wander down to ogle Wonpil’s butt in his tight black jeans, and Jisung definitely judges him this time.

* * *

It all started at the beginning of his first year in middle school, when not everyone knew each other yet in the class so the teachers had sorted the partners for the group projects themselves. Jisung had been partnered up with a boy from the front of the class with ruffled hair.

The boy had introduced himself as Seungmin and asked him where they should meet up to do the project. Jisung had suggested they do it at his house because he still has some supplies left from his last project, and Seungmin had readily agreed.

So Seungmin had come back home with him where Younghyun had greeted them from his space on the couch, seemingly cuddling his bass while he took a nap.

Seungmin was funny and snarky and they got along well, chattering about some friends they found out they shared, while working on their project. Then later in the evening when their hands had been sticky with glue and paint, the doorbell suddenly rang.

“Hyung, can you get that? Our hands are full with glue right now!” He called out to his brother who gave a tired grumble.

“That’s probably my brother who came to pick me up,” Seungmin told him as he stuck on the last piece of paper on their volcano.

Downstairs Younghyun tiredly got up from the couch to open the door, stifling a yawn as he did so, only for his mouth to stay open when he the door revealed one of the prettiest and most handsome men he has ever seen.

“Hey I’m Wonpil, Seungmin’s big brother, and here to pick him up.” The angel-Wonpil said as he smiled up at him and Younghyun could only blink his eyes.

When Jisung came down the stairs with Seungmin after washing their hands he introduced himself to his new friend’s older brother who smiled prettily at him. Wonpil wore a soft brown wool sweater with a deep v-cut that showed of his collar-bones, paired with a pair of well fitting light wash jeans, and Jisung was momentarily amused by the stark contrast to his own brother who was running around in sweatpants and a hoodie that had a questionable stain on it.

Speaking of his brother, Younghyun was quiet as he kept staring at the other with wide eyes and parted lips and Jisung grimaced at him, choosing to ignore his brother. When the other two had bid them farewell and walked out of sight though, Younghyun had suddenly turned him around by the shoulders, grip strong and eyes intense.

“Jisung, from now on make sure Seungmin comes over as much as possible.”

He was about to snort into his brother’s face and ask what’s up with him. But Younghyun’s face was completely serious and Jisung put one and one together before it clicked, and he let out a groan when Younghyun’s smile turned dopey as his mind surely drifted back to the angel he just met.

So the next time when they had to do a group project in class, Jisung had walked up straight to Seungmin and asked him to be his partner, ignoring the betrayed look from Minho and the glare he got from Hyunjin. What he doesn’t do for his brother.

* * *

Now, a few months and various projects later (and a lot of whining from Hyunjin and Minho) he regrets his decision to help his brother so much as he watches from his seat next to Seungmin on their couch as Younghyun styles his hair up. His brother’s style is usually more on the comfy side, sometimes switching into the bad boy direction if he feels like it, but today he is straight up dressed like some church boy.

Younghyun does the last button of his white shirt up, looking a bit suspiciously like how Seungmin’s brother likes to dress (when he doesn’t wear that horrendous pink sweater of his that Younghyun also insists is cute, but that’s simply because Younghyun is whipped). Next to him Seungmin, oblivious to it all, sips on his juice box while he proof-reads their report one last time.

He’s thought about asking the other if he knew how his big brother feels about Younghyun, but thought better of it. Seungmin pretty much adores his brother and he doesn’t know how the other would react if he told him.

So Jisung has resigned himself to leaning back and watching his brother try and fail to impress his friend’s brother. Honestly, it used to be pretty amusing to watch, but he can only watch his brother flex his biceps so many times before it becomes too much for him.

As if on cue the doorbell rings and before anyone of them can even say anything, Younghyun is already rushing to the door, his best Prince Charming smile ready on his face as he opens the door.

The smile quickly slips off his face though at the sight that greets him and Jisung rounds the corner with a curious look, wondering why his brother isn’t greeting Wonpil enthusiastically like usual.

His own eyes widen when he sees Wonpil in the door frame, his usually soft and brown hair now a dark red, styled up and revealing his forehead where it normally lies in wavy strands. Instead of his usual warm and big sweaters he’s wearing a white shirt and a ripped jeans jacket, paired with a tight pair of ripped black jeans – there’s even a chain hanging from the pocket.

And that- that Wonpil really hits differently.

Wonpil smiles at them, his eye looking sharper than usual - his everything looking sharper - and Younghyun is left gaping as Seungmin bounces up to his brother.

When Younghyun still hasn’t said anything after a while, eyes still wide, Wonpil self-consciously bites his lip. “Does it look strange? I wanted to try something new.”

Younghyun is only shaken out of it when Jisung elbows him into his side. God, what would the elder do without him?

“Ah-no, it, uh-“ Younghyun coughs into his fist, trying to keep a flush from his cheeks at Wonpil’s expectant eyes, “-It looks really good! I was just surprised.” He tells the smaller, rubbing his neck, and Wonpil bites his lips in a small grin, his cheeks a bit flushed. _Huh._

Jisung glances at them both, the gears turning very slowly in his head. (Behind them Seungmin rolls his eyes, unnoticed by everyone.)

_Huh._

Later that evening Jisung watches from his brother’s bed as Younghyun upturns his closet, just to pull out that one leather jacket that he hasn’t worn in months. Really, his brother is so predictable and whipped.

“Hey Jisung,” his brother’s voice rips him out of his musing and he looks up to see Younghyun staring blankly at the wall with a dreamy look. “Do you think I should colour my hair again?”

As answer Jisung just burrows his face in the pillow.

* * *

The next time Seungmin comes over (this time not because of school but simply to play video games together) and is being picked up again in the evening, Jisung is not surprised at all when Younghyun rushes to the door clad in his leather jacket and hair gelled partly back on one side. He opens the door with a bright grin before he tries so school it into a neutral and cool expression.

Wonpil smiles sweetly when he looks up to see Younghyun, his red hair once again styled up but this time dressed in a loose light-blue button-up that is more his usual style. A few steps away from them Jisung thinks he can hear Younghyun let out a love-sick sigh.

“Oh, are you going out?” Wonpil asks when he sees how dressed up the taller looks, tilting his head a bit to the side.

“Me? Nah, just gonna relax this evening, maybe play around a bit on my bass.” Younghyun answers him, leaning against the doorframe and pushing out his chest a bit so it will strain against his tight white shirt. Jisung’s questions as to why Younghyun has suddenly picked up his old work-out routine again are answered with that and he feels the sudden need to bleach his eyes.

On the other hand Wonpil doesn’t seem to notice the taller’s efforts, though his eyes still light up at the mention of Younghyun’s bass. “You play bass? That’s so cool! You have to let me listen some day.” He tells the other with a bright smile, and Younghyun’s cool facade immediately crumbles as he splutters bashfully.

“O-of course! I also play guitar if that interests you,” Younghyun tries to add on casually as his cheeks redden a bit at the sudden attention. In return Wonpil crinkles his eyes up at him with a small nod and Jisung can practically see his brother’s soul float out of his body.

That evening after Seungmin and Wonpil have left, Younghyun’s bass can be heard through the whole house as the elder sings love song after love song. Jisung once again just buries his face in the pillow.

* * *

There’s glitter stuck to Seungmin’s cheek as he has the tip of his tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth while he concentrates on neatly writing Hyunjin’s name with a glitter-pen. It’s the last day before Christmas and him and Seungmin have met up to prepare some cards together for their friends.  
Jisung snickers at the sight and is just about to tell the other about it when Seungmin suddenly turns to him with a secretive smile. “My brother just texted me that he’s here soon,” he tell him, to which Jisung only confusedly tilts his head.

In return Seungmin just rolls his eyes at him before he pulls him up by the elbow, glitter still stuck to his cheek. Jisung can only follow as Seungmin walks them down the stairs and to the front door. “Are we gonna wait for your brother here?” He asks the other as he watches him rummage in his bag. But Seungmin shushes him, pointing to the living room where Younghyun is fiddling around on his bass, probably waiting himself for Wonpil to ring the doorbell.

Before Jisung can ask again Seungmin seems to have found what he was looking for. “C’mon, help me up!” He whispers to Jisung, pushing him down by the shoulders so he can get on them to reach the top of the doorframe.

Jisung watches with wide eyes as Seungmin tapes a mistletoe to the doorframe, and is about to ask him what that’s about when the doorbell suddenly interrupts them. Seungmin quickly motions for him to let him down again and pulls him by the elbow up the stairs, stopping behind the corner to peek out.

“Why are we hiding? Isn’t that you brother?”

But once again Seungmin only shushes him just as Younghyun springs up from the couch to open the door with a bright smile. Jisung snorts when he notices that Younghyun has chugged his corny Christmas sweater for a more formfitting dark red one. 

“Oh, hey Wonpi-“

“MISTLETOE!!” Seungmin suddenly calls from behind the corner, startling pretty much everyone, Jisung included.

By the door Younghyun and Wonpil both look at them with wide eyes before they turn to look up at the mistletoe that they have just hung up.

“You know, your brother isn’t really subtle,” Seungmin casually remarks as he watches the two elders splutter and flush by the door with a giddy smile. In turn Jisung turns wide eyes to his friend, awed by his scheming but also a bit scared of him now.

“I swear I didn’t hang that up, I don’t even remember having any mistletoes in this house!” Younghyun splutters as he eyes the mistletoe still hanging above them with bright red cheeks. Opposite him Wonpil bites his lips, the apples of his cheeks red as well though it’s unknown whether from the cold or from their current situation.

“W-we really don’t have to kiss if you-I mean-“ Younghyun keeps stumbling over his words, and much to Jisung’s surprise Wonpil rolls his eyes at that before he suddenly presses Younghyun against their front-door.

Both Jisung’s and Younghyun’s eyes widen almost comically as Wonpil’s lips connect with the taller’s. Wonpil is on the tips of his toes and Younghyun needs a few seconds for his brain to catch up with the situation before he winds his arms around the smaller’s waist, pulling him even closer.

When they finally part after a while, there’s a flushed but happy smile on both their faces. Wonpil’s eyes crinkle in his grin, glistening like the stars above them for Younghyun. “Took you long enough, Younghyun. Can’t believe I had to make the first step after all.”

In return Younghyun chuckles lightly as he pulls the smaller close once again, their breaths slightly visible in the cold and mingling together. “Actually, I think it was our little brothers who made the first step for us.” He tells him, making Wonpil giggle before the taller leans in to connect their lips once again like he had wanted to do so many times before.

From the stairs Jisung and Seungmin watch their brothers kiss happily after all the long pining. There’s a triumphant grin on Seungmin’s face and Jisung actually feels equally proud of Younghyun. Seems like all the eye rolling he did wasn’t for nothing after all.

They both continue to watch their big brothers kiss fondly before the smiles drop from their faces as the kiss starts turning a bit less PG-13. By the time that Younghyun has closed the door again and has Wonpil pressed against it this time, Seungmin and Jisung have long cleared the location with disgusted screams.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have so much other things to do (illustrations to finish and all the studying, not to mention my other fics) but I really haven't felt like writing lately so I forced myself to finish this small thing to get me into the writing flow again orz  
> On the bright side I have managed to upload a lot of fanart on twitter as well as finished the sticker set that I will be handing out at the Gravity concert in berlin!! I will also do a give-away soon!! So check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/KDayunArt) !!
> 
> KDayun @curiouscat | K-Dayun @tumblr | KDayunArt @twitter


End file.
